carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dramatis Personæ: All Characters
This will obviously be updated over time and as I remember all the people. RLA War Era (2028 - 2033) * Kelly Rötlich, Director of the Union Project * President Boris Orolov, Russian Federation * President René Abendroth, United States of America * Queen Gladias of the Robot Liberation Army * Theta Field Commander Rebecca Kane * Theta Thanatos Captain Natalya Kreshenko (Frostbite) * Zeta Commander Zoé Marti. * Hundermenschen Commander Burchard Schnitzer * Sigma Field Commander Lukas Carver Viking * Maximillian Rötlich-König, Blazewell Corporation (K.I.A.) * Anna Katerine Rötlich, Project Mockingbird * Matthias Falko Rötlich, Project Mockingbird * Jessica Stone, American Survivor and Project Mockingbird Operative. * Klaus Rötlich II, Cold War veteran (K.I.A) * Rudra Jade, Commander of Alpha Group * Jung Riga, Commander of Omega Group * Junior Communications Officer Taylor Channing (K.I.A.) * AO Operatives Messer and Miser * RLA Infiltrator Unit: Rose * Maria Syndrenko, Ukrainian Resistance * Jamie Avalon, American Survivor and Anarchist * Casey Knight, World's Only Hoverbiker * John McKinley, former SAS Operative * Tex Rivets, American Survivor * Lieutenant Daniel Green, Social Media Specialist * Megan Siegel, Freelance Journalist * Kit Stewart, McNair Inquirer News Editor * Dominika Falcaro, former SAC operative. * Tyler Novak/Taiga Nakamura, Secret Service * Emily Tesla Mendoza, White House royalty * Captain Yuki Kiyoshi, U.S Air Force F-22 Pilot * Captain Jade "Thunderbolt" Stahli, A-10 Pilot and UP Double Agent * Lieutenant Artemis Petrie, Mars Project Second-in-Command (K.I.A.) * Falko Rötlich, Sigma Specialized Leader * Sarah Carter-Rötlich, British Intelligence * Amanda "Mandy" Rötlich * Leon Rötlich * Erika Nadine, Former Theta Thanatos Captain (K.I.A.) * Jaden Hunter, U.S. Experimental Operative * Private James Aldermann, Hundermenschen * Corporal Petra Levin * Shirokura, Sagenhoft Experiment (K.I.A.) * Dr. Adamaris Maddox (M.I.A.) * Marley Burke, Private Contractor and Advisor to the President * Secretary of Defense Kate Preston, United States * Intelligence Chief Jack Smith * Amy Birkin, Virologist * Sophia Bonnet, French Mercenary * Abrial Aigle, French Assassin Expansion Era (2035 to 2075) * Natalya "Frostbite" Kreshenka, Director of the Union Project (2050) * Anna K. Rötlich, Unity Pioneer Commander * Matthias Rötlich, Mockingbird and Co-Governor * Jessica Stone, Mockingbird and Co-Governor * Kristin Elena Rötlich, Unity Pioneer * Kelly Rötlich, former Director, Senior Ambassador, UP Advisor. * René Abendroth, former President, business magnate, ambassador. * Marley Burke, security chief and private contractor * Casey Knight, CEO of Norrington Industries * Clara Petrie, Unity Pioneer Naval Ace * Lilith Lockhart, CEO of Strategic Arms Corporation * Sarah Siegel, Multimedia Journalist (b. 2036) * Kit Stewart, McNair Inquirer Executive Editor War with the Hunger and Imperial Era (2075 - 2115) * Admiral Anna Rötlich, Commander of the Unity Pioneers Fleet (K.I.A. 2100) * The Matriarch (M.I.A.) * Executive Sentry Abigail Adele (2069 - 2090) * Co-Governor Matthias Rötlich, _____ Colony * Co-Governor Jessica Stone, _______ Colony * Kristin Elena Rötlich, Unity Pioneer Brigadier * Kara Nova, Carrier * Erica Geist, Carrier * Queen Gladias * Princess Chell (K.I.A) Carceral State Era (2390 onward) * Tyrannus the Imperator * Lieutenant-Colonel Karl von Gefängnis * Dr. Adamaris Maddox, Head of Science * Karcus, Imperate Commander * Vince, the Imperator's Heir * Little Jade Maddox, Phase Shifting AI Prototype * Capital Officer René Abendroth * Marley Burke, Leader of the Assailants of the Evening Red * Officer Petra Manson * Officer Lucretia von Gefängnis * Officer James Hart * Officer Gunther Heckler * Officer Dahlia Raze * Officer Hector Carcerous (K.I.A.) * Alexis Anne Carcerous, the Officer's Daughter (M.I.A.) * Ryan Blake, Soldier (K.I.A) * Captain Scarlette Regen, Red Fraction * Lieutenant Antigone Nex, Red Fraction * Corporal Raine Scarlach, Red Fraction * Corotion Mika Barcelone, Red Fraction * Levy Consulus, Erste Cerberus Imperate * Rebekka Consolus, RLA Infiltrator Unit * Rogarth Blitzkargg, Erste Behemoth and CO Guard * Sol Heidemann, Erste Cerberus * Luna Heidemann, Zwei Viper * Tristan Carano, Alpha Scientist (K.I.A.) * SS-071, Sinecarnibus Sanitore Program * Gareth Ironside, CS Military * Sarina Clarke, Lunar Head of Science * Talmun Sun, Greater Korean Republic Leader (K.I.A) * Rosella Salvatrice, Leader of the Greater Italian Republic (K.I.A.) * Cassandra Salvatrice, Italian Secret Agent * Caine, Rogue Behemoth Imperate * Karla Norrington, Heir to Norrington Industries * Senior Lieutenant Arina Stakhanov, Russian Armed Forces * Lieutenant General Izabella Vetrov, Russian Armed Forces